We Get Married!
by superstrawberryL
Summary: A game show of where two Death Note characters get 'married' and live together with each other in a mansion in solitude. During those three days, can something like love possibly happen? WARNING!: YAOI and other pairings in later chapters. Crack fic!
1. We Get Married!

**So, hi! I'm sorry I haven't really updated anything in like a month, but guess what's so special about October?**

**HALLOWEEN!**

**Not to mention it's going to be L's birthday soon! According to when he was born in the manga, he'll be 32 years old and according to the anime, he'll be 29 years old! Woot!**

**So I'm being a stupid head and creating yet another story before finishing any of my other ones. Sad, no?**

**Anywho, this story will, (I hope) appeal to all you YAOI fans!**

**It's my first time writing a fanfic that's yaoi, so go easy on the criticism and critique.**

**And just two more notes:**

**One: Berry from my other story, Let's Match U! also hosts this story/game also! How exciting!**

**Two: NO ONE SUBMITTED A PICTURE OF WHAT THEY THINK BERRY LOOKS LIKE! NOT COOL! So there WILL NOT be a second date for any bachelor.**

**Now, please put your hands together for the first episode of the new romantic comedy game show,**

**We Get Married!**

***it was inspired by the Korean game show of the same name* so all title ownership goes to them, not me!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Ladies and Gents, please put your hands together for your host, Berry-chan!" the announcer yelled as there was a single spotlight on the pitch black stage on the petite brown haired girl who also hosted the other popular love match-making show, Let's Match U!

Berry smiled at the audience who clapped loudly for their favorite hostess.

"So, let's cut the chit chat and get straight to the game and its rules okay?" Berry said, as the whole stage lit up, revealing multiples of cubicles, similar to Let's Match U's and a big wheel with names on it in different sections.

"So here's the rules: out of this hat," Berry announced as an assistant walked out with a light blue velvet hat, handing it to Berry, "I'll pick a name of one bachelor. That bachelor will then spin this wheel of fellow bachelors," Berry pointed to the wheel that was lighted up with different colors, "and where the dial stops, no one knows. On whomever the dial stops on, both bachelors will be 'married'," Berry put in air quotes, "and live together, in solitude for three days in a mansion."

"Over the three days, bachelors will have crazy tasks to do together. The rules are simple enough right?" Berry asked.

"Yeah!" the audience shouted.

"In the mansion, there will be a little confessional booth, aka the bathroom, where the bachelors can vent. But keep this quiet, they don't know we'll be watching the whole thing," Berry smirked.

"So who's ready to meet the first bachelor?" Berry asked, holding up the hat.

The audience screamed as Berry's hand plunged into the hat, pulling out a tiny slip of paper.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Okay! That's it for chapter 1 of We Get Married!**

**SO this is how it'll work:**

**-You give me suggestions of which yaoi or BoyxGirl pairing you want in the reviews and the one that's suggested the most shall be the next chapter.**

**Get it? Good! :D**

**So DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**ADIEU!~**


	2. It's A TIE!

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you guys into thinking this was a real chapter, but we have a tie between:**

**MattxMello!**

**NearxMello!**

**Since Mello is obviously going to be one of the first contestants, YOU all get to choose who he's going to be with!**

**Near or Matt?**

**Matt or Near?**

**The gamer or the sheep?**

**WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOOSE? **

**The voting starts NOW!**

**And ends next Friday, November 11! A.K.A. Pepero Day!***

***Pepero is a cookie stick dipped in chocolate**

****Pepero Day is where you get Pepero and give it to a lover or a friend. **

**GOOD LUCK! **

**-Berry-chan**


	3. Important Author's Note

**HEY EVERYBODY! WHAT's UP? :D**

**So I have good (?) news and bad news. **

**Good news:**

**I'll be updating most/all of my stories this coming month! Yay! :D**

**Bad News:**

**Due to me and my ability to break computers and USBs, well….let's just get to the point.**

**I LOST ALL OF MY FILES, WHICH INCLUDES ALL OF THE FANFICTION STORIES!**

**So I'm going to have to take A LOT longer to update, so please bear with me. **

**Go to my poll on my author's page and just vote for which story you want me to update as soon as possible and I'll work my butt off to update it. **

**Just wanted to tell you all that…yeah…**

**Okay, BYE! :D**

**-Love Berry-chan. **


End file.
